1. Technical Field
This invention relates to vapor deposition apparatus in general, and to cathodic arc vapor deposition apparatus in particular.
2. Background Information
Vapor deposition as a means for applying a coating to a substrate is a known art that includes processes such as chemical vapor deposition, physical vapor deposition, and cathodic arc vapor deposition. Chemical vapor deposition involves introducing reactive gaseous elements into a deposition chamber containing one or more substrates to be coated. Physical vapor deposition involves providing a source material and a substrate to be coated in a evacuated deposition chamber. The source material is converted into vapor by an energy input, such as heating by resistive, inductive, or electron beam means.
Cathodic arc vapor deposition involves a source material and a substrate to be coated placed in an evacuated deposition chamber. The chamber contains only a relatively small amount of gas. The negative lead of a direct current (DC) power supply is attached to the source material (hereinafter referred to as the "cathode") and the positive lead is attached to an anodic member. In many cases, the positive lead is attached to the deposition chamber, thereby making the chamber the anode. An arc-initiating trigger, at or near the same potential as the anode, contacts and moves away from the cathode. When the trigger is in close proximity to the cathode, the difference in potential between the trigger and the cathode causes an arc of electricity to extend therebetween. As the trigger moves further away, the arc jumps between the cathode and the anodic chamber. The exact point, or points, where an arc touches the surface of the cathode is referred to as a cathode spot. Absent a steering mechanism, a cathode spot will move randomly about the surface of the cathode.
The energy deposited by the arc at a cathode spot is intense; on the order of 10.sup.5 to 10.sup.7 amperes per square centimeter with a duration of a few to several microseconds. The intensity of the energy raises the local temperature of the cathode spot to approximately equal that of the boiling point of the cathode material (at the evacuated chamber pressure). As a result, cathode material at the cathode spot vaporizes into a plasma containing atoms, molecules, ions, electrons, and particles. Positively charged ions liberated from the cathode are attracted toward any object within the deposition chamber having a negative electric potential relative to the positively charged ion. Some deposition processes maintain the substrate to be coated at the same electric potential as the anode. Other processes use a biasing source to lower the potential of the substrate and thereby make the substrate relatively more attractive to the positively charged ions. In either case, the substrate becomes coated with the vaporized material liberated from the cathode. The rate of deposition, the coating density, and thickness can be adjusted to satisfy the needs of the application.
Presently available cathodic arc coaters typically use a cooled cathode fixed in place within the coater. One cooling scheme provides a manifold attached to the cathode that permits the passage of coolant between the cathode and manifold. Another scheme uses coolant piping connected to a hollow cathode. A problem with either scheme is that the cathode must be machined to accept the manifold or piping. Not all cathode materials are amenable to machining and even where possible, machining adds significantly to the cost of the consumable cathode. Another problem with directly cooling the cathode is the labor required to replace the cathode when its useful life has expired. In the previous example where a manifold (or piping) is mechanically attached to the cathode, the manifold (or piping) must be detached from the old cathode and attached to a new one, and the deposition chamber subsequently cleaned of coolant. For those applications which require cathode replacement after each coating run, the labor costs and down time can be considerable. Still another problem with direct cathode cooling is leakage. Coolant leakage occurring during deposition can contaminate the substrates being coated and require extensive cleaning within the deposition chamber. Airfoils for gas turbine engines are an example of an expensive substrate to be coated; one where it would be a distinct advantage to minimize or eliminate losses due to contamination.
In short, what is needed is an apparatus for cathodic arc vapor deposition of material on a substrate that operates efficiently, one capable of repeatably providing a high quality coatings on a substrate, and one that operates cost effectively.